


Game Night

by brinshannara



Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Game Night, Gen, Prompt Fic, Warren Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: The Superfriends host the Bat Team for a Game Night at Kara's loft.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642762
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [warriorbard2012 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/warriorbard2012), who donated to the Warren campaign and requested a game night prompt fic that included the Bat Team. Uh. I am sorry (?) for the length.
> 
> This assumes:  
> \- Maggie and Alex never broke up and are married  
> \- Mary knows Kate is Batwoman  
> \- Lena is cool with Kara being Supergirl  
> \- The Superfriends know Kate is Batwoman and the Bat Team knows Kara is Supergirl  
> \- Winn is visiting from the future, after having visited previously (during his recent appearance in Season 5 of Supergirl)
> 
> The game they're playing is The Resistance.
> 
> If you're not familiar with the game, **you should really watch[this short primer video first](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUENzjE9Jwg).**
> 
> Then, if you like the fic and want to know more about the game, [watch this episode of TableTop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_QRczGzXqw), which is just a great episode.

Now that the Earths were merged, post-Crisis, Alex admitted that it was fun to get together occasionally with Team Flash or the Bat Team. Tonight was the first Game Night for the Bat Team and the Superfriends. Kara had zipped over to Gotham and brought over Mary and Luke and Batwoman herself, Kate. Meanwhile, the Superfriends attendees were Kara and herself plus Maggie. Nia and Lena had both been free and happy to come to join in. Plus, Winn was visiting from the future, so there were nine people at Kara's loft that evening. And, Alex noted, a lot of food, much of it going directly into her sister's bottomless pit that she called a stomach.

"So, what should we play?" asked Kate. Since this was her inaugural game night, Alex knew that Kara wanted her to have a good time.

"Ooh, I have a lot of choices!" Kara exclaimed, swallowing the last bit of the last potsticker. She went to her shelves and pulled out a few options and brought them to the coffee table. "We have," she said, "Pandemic! Where we all work together to cure the world of, uh, well, pandemics."

"Can it handle nine people?" Winn asked. "I thought it was just up to four players."

"Uh, four, yep," Kara said, looking at the box. "But we could team up. And it's collaborative, anyway."

"What else ya got?" Kate asked.

She looked through her boxes. "Ooh, how about an Exploding Kittens tournament?"

Alex sighed. "Can I veto?"

"What's the matter, babe? I thought you liked Exploding Kittens," said Maggie.

"I do, but only some people will be playing at the same time." She turned to her sister. "Kara, don't you have anything that can handle nine separate players?"

"Cards Against Humanity?" Kara offered.

Mary made a face. "Look, I'm not a prude, but that's, uh… not really my thing."

"Mine either," Lena agreed. "I once got that Pac-Man card and, well…"

Alex winced. She knew the Pac-Man card well and couldn't fault either Mary or Lena. Cards Against Humanity wasn't her favourite.

"Oh! I got it!" Kara said, holding up a box, triumphantly. "The Resistance!"

"But J'onn—" Nia began.

"Isn't here!" Kara proclaimed. "We learned the hard way never to play The Resistance or any other social deception game with a Martian," she warned them all. "So are we all good with The Resistance?"

"What's it about? I've never played before," said Kate.

"It's cool," Winn said, "you're in the future and the government is evil and you're in a resistance cell, trying to complete missions to topple the government." He grinned. "The future's nothing like it though, I promise."

"So are there teams?" Luke asked.

"In a sense," Alex said. "Most of us will work together as members of the resistance and some of us will be spies, who will work against the resistance. If three missions out of the five pass, then the resistance wins, but if three missions fail, the spies do."

"Ah, and we don't know who the spies are, is that it?" asked Mary.

"Right," nodded Nia.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it," said Kate.

***

Everyone was seated around the coffee table, each with a drink nearby. Kara and Nia sat with their backs to Kara's television, while Lena, Maggie and Alex sat on the couch. To Alex's right was Luke, with Winn, Mary and Kate directly opposite her, Maggie and Lena. Impulsively, she leaned over and placed a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I'm having a good time with my friends, my sister and my wife. I'm happy."

"Me too. It's fun to _not_ have some kind of emergency happening."

Kara pulled out her phone and hit a button, letting the app choose a team leader. The arrow on it pointed directly to her.

"Rigged!" Kate joked.

Kara just shot her a look and took the leader token for herself. She'd be in charge of assembling the first mission.

The app then instructed her to deal out the nine character cards, so she started shuffling.

"Hey, how do we know you won't use your X-Ray vision to cheat?" Luke asked.

Lena laughed. "You don't know Kara very well. She would never."

"Yeah," Alex chimed in. "It's Monopoly you have to worry about. She'll steal $1000 from the bank with her super speed when you're not looking."

"That was once and also more than a decade ago!" Kara complained, as everyone chuckled. "You'd do it too, if you landed on Boardwalk with a hotel!" She dealt out the cards, one to a person. "Be careful that when you look at your card, no one else can see it."

Alex looked at her card, careful to keep it out of sight from Maggie and Luke. She was a member of the Resistance and would always have to vote for a mission to succeed, while spies could vote for a mission to succeed or fail.

Kara looked around. "Ready?" As the others nodded, she tapped the button on the app that said "Ready for Spy Phase".

"Everyone, close your eyes," the robotic voice sounded from the phone. "If you received a blue card, you are Resistance. Keep your eyes closed. If you received a red card, you are a spy. Open your eyes and make eye contact with the two other spies. Make sure they see you as well." Alex kept her eyes shut but was listening for any movement or motion. She heard nothing helpful during the short pause. "Now, close your eyes," the app continued. "Everyone's eyes are now closed." There was another brief pause before it continued. "Everybody, open your eyes and begin The Resistance."

Alex opened her eyes. She looked around the table, trying to catch a glimpse of people's pupils to see whose might not have dilated as much because their eyes had just been open. She frowned as she sipped her beer. She hadn't been able to discern anything from her look at the other players.

Kara cleared her throat. "Okay, so the game board here," she said, pointing to the card on the table, "this tells us how many people go on each mission. Everyone going on the mission gets a Mission Success and Mission Fail card. If you're Resistance, you have to vote for the mission to succeed. If you're a spy, you can vote for it to succeed or fail, depending on your strategy." She tapped the fourth mission. "This one requires two fails to, uh, fail," she said, bringing attention to the writing above the fourth mission.

"And who decides who goes on the mission?" Mary asked.

Kara held up the leader token. "Me for right now, and it moves clockwise, so Nia picks next, then Kate, then you and so on."

Luke frowned. "So I'll never be leader?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's you, then Nia, Kate, Mary and Winn. That's five. Five missions, five leaders."

"We get to vote on the mission composition," Alex chimed in. "If enough people reject the makeup of the team, then the next person in line gets a chance to assemble a team."

"But the spies win _automatically_ if we reject the mission composition five times in a row without a mission happening," Winn pointed out.

"Well, now, that's interesting," murmured Kate.

"Only a spy would find that interesting," commented Luke. "One spy found, two to go!"

"As if," Kate scoffed. "I think it's far more likely that a spy would try to throw some shade at someone else. So maybe you're the spy."

He just laughed.

Winn nodded. "No, she's right, a spy will probably try to cause havoc." He glanced over at Luke. "I don't know about you, but I know _she_ ," he said, pointing to Kate, "can kick my ass, so I won't accuse her. You, on the other hand, I think I could take you, so maybe you're the spy." He grinned, and Luke just scowled at him.

"All right, okay, so the mission calls for three people. I'll pick me and Lena and Kate," said Kara.

Winn frowned. "Hey, where are the gun tokens?"

"The gun tokens?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, the people who are selected for the mission get a little gun token so you can easily see who's going at a glance."

Kara chuckled. "We, uh, we've stopped playing with the gun tokens because _some_ of us apparently get very attached to the little piece of cardboard with a picture of a gun on it."

"Hey, hey, you _know_ I have my preferences when it comes to firearms, Kara!" Alex complained.

"I know, and it's still weird, Alex."

She gave her sister a look, and Maggie squeezed her thigh gently to get her to relax.

"I'd be the same way," Kate commiserated.

"See, it's not so weird," Alex pouted.

The voting process came next, with everyone picking one of their approve or reject tokens and then revealing them. While the vote itself was secret at the time of selection, the results would be public and could show some significant relationships between the spies. With this first vote, the results showed eight approvals and one rejection from Winn.

"What gives?" Alex asked. "Who do you think is a spy?"

"Well, no one, I just wanna go on the mission."

Alex laughed and shook her head at him. "Dork."

"It's more fun to go on the mission!" he insisted.

"Okay, remember, members of the Resistance have to vote for success and spies can either vote to fail or succeed." She handed out the success and fail cards to Lena and Kate. "Put your discards here in this pile," she instructed, putting one of her cards face down on the table.

Kate and Lena slid theirs over to the pile, and Kara blindly mixed them up with her super-speed to prevent anyone from keeping track of whose card was whose.

"Okay, now your actual votes for the success or failure of the mission."

Again, they slid their cards over to Kara, who, again, mixed them up with her speed and without looking. "All right, here we go."

One at a time, she flipped the cards face up. All came up as success.

Alex frowned.

Mary looked over at her. "What's the matter, Alex? Sad because you're a spy and the Resistance won the first round?"

She shook her head. "No, it's because we didn't learn much. If a spy went on that mission, why would they fail it? Much better to hide in the missions with more people."

"Yeah," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's back, lightly. "It always makes me nervous when the Resistance wins the first round."

"But at least we're a third of the way to victory," Lena pointed out.

"Right," Kate said. "That's a good thing, at least."

"Okay, Nia's the leader this time." She handed the leader token to her. "Who do you want to take?"

Alex watched at Nia looked around the table. "Well, I'm nervous about the idea of taking new people," she said.

"Well, we have to add at least one person to the last group," Mary said, "since it looks like mission two requires four people."

Nia nodded. "Okay, okay, so how's this sound? We go with the same as the last group plus me."

Alex frowned, trying to figure out what that meant. "I don't agree," she said, after a sip of beer. "If someone fails, we wouldn't be able to tell if it's because a spy was hiding their vote in the smaller group or if you're the spy."

"But we'd know one of the four of them is a spy," Luke said. "And we could just not use them going forward."

Kate shook her head. "That leaves us tied at one round apiece and possibly 2 spies who are not in that group of four."

"Unless you have more than one failure in the group," Lena added.

"This game messes with my head," Winn laughed. "Nia, if you want to go with your group configuration, propose it and we'll vote."

She nodded. "Okay, yeah, so let's go with Kara, Lena, Kate and me," she said.

"Voting time," Kara said.

Alex was still against it, as was Kate, but they got outvoted, 7-2.

"You were for that composition?" Alex asked Maggie.

"I think it's possible we'll see four successes," she answered.

Alex scoffed.

"Hey, too bad she didn't vote with us," Kate said, "or we could have been like a lesbian alliance."

Maggie and Alex chuckled. "Maybe next time," Maggie grinned.

"LGBTQ alliance?" Nia asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm here for that," Kate chuckled, fist-bumping Nia.

They went through the voting phase and the second card Kara turned over read **FAIL**. The game was tied, one round for the resistance and one round for the spies. It was, however, the only fail card in the group.

"Crap," Alex muttered.

"Sorry, guys," Nia said. "I guess I should have picked all new people." She handed the leader token to Kate.

Alex sat back and slipped her arm around Maggie's shoulder as she gazed around the table. No one seemed to be acting odd, but the game was still in the early stages. She swigged at her beer.

"It's just a game, Danvers," Maggie murmured.

"I know, I'm just—"

"Competitive."

"I was going to say confused, but yes, there's that, too," she acknowledged.

"Why are you confused?"

"I can't tell if Nia was lying or not."

"That's kind of the point of the game, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think I could tell."

"Do you think you can tell if anyone here is lying?"

"Probably. Any of us from National City, anyway," Alex said. "And especially Kara and you." She took another sip of her beer as she focused on Kate.

"Okay, since I know absolutely none of you will believe that I'm innocent, I'm not even going to go on the mission," Kate said. "Let's see what four fresh people do." She looked around the table. "Mary, Winn, Luke and Alex," she said. "How do we all feel about that?"

"What am I, chopped lesbian liver?" Maggie joked, getting a laugh from just about everyone.

"Just ran out of people," Kate shrugged. "It's a four-person mission."

Kara was thinking. "What if we put two spies in there?"

"What makes you think there weren't two spies in the last group?" countered Luke.

"Well, there was just the one fail card."

"That's an excellent point," Winn conceded. "It would be risky for a spy to deliberately not fail the second mission."

"Unless they wanted us to think that," Alex added. "So that we can think there was only one spy in that group and then put them into the fourth mission with another spy. That's the hard one for the spies, since it requires two fails."

Lena had been silent up to that point. "Okay, so we need to have the Resistance win this one and then we can put in a group that may have a single spy for the fourth mission."

Mary was nodding. "Right, I see where you're going. If we put you and Kara and Kate and Nia back in for the fourth mission, the Resistance wins. Or we should have a good idea of who two of the spies are and we should be able to avoid them for the fifth."

"Right," Lena nodded. She sipped at her wine.

"Uh, problem," Winn said. "You'll have to add someone to that group of four for that round." He tapped at the board, which showed that five people needed to go on round four.

"Damn," muttered Lena. "Okay, either way, we still have to ensure that the Resistance wins this round."

"How?" asked Luke.

"I propose that we take two new people instead of four and pick two from the original mission that passed," Lena answered.

Maggie shook her head. "That's risky. What if Kate selects a spy in the new two or a spy from the old two?"

"At least this way, we're trying to isolate variables," she countered. "Kate, you're the leader. What do you think?"

She took a drink from her beer. "Okay, okay, how about Kara and Lena and Maggie and Alex?" she asked, selecting the four of them sitting in a row.

Alex nodded. She knew she was loyal.

"Why Alex and Maggie?" asked Winn.

"Because I didn't want to hear the chopped lesbian liver joke again," Kate chuckled.

"Was it that bad a joke?" Maggie murmured to Alex, only to receive a light kiss in return.

"So is that your final call, Kate? Me, Lena, Alex and Maggie?"

Kate nodded and the group voted. It was a unanimous vote for the group to go.

"Uh oh," Kate murmured.

Alex shook her head. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"There's a spy on this mission," Maggie nodded.

"How can you tell that?" asked Kara, frowning.

"All the spies voted for this group composition," Luke said.

"Ohhhh, boy," Kara said and then dealt out the mission cards to each of them.

Alex selected her **SUCCESS** card and, with her right hand, slid the **FAIL** card to the discard pile, which Kara shuffled up quickly. She then did the same with her **SUCCESS** card and wondered if they'd see two failures. At least that would give them some information.

"Kate?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick Maggie and me?"

She shrugged. "Lesbian alliance?"

"No, but really."

"Well, Maggie pointed out that the configuration could be risky and I don't think a spy would say so."

"Thanks, Kate," Maggie smiled.

"Of course, all the spies voted yes on this group," Winn mentioned. "So that's not helpful."

"Let's see the cards, Kara," Kate urged.

The third card Kara flipped over was a **FAIL** , but it was the only one.

Alex blew out a breath. "Okay, now I'm just confused. Either Maggie is a spy or it's Lena or Kara."

"Excuse me?" Maggie laughed.

"Well, you're the new part of the group."

"What about you?" she asked.

"But I'm not a spy."

"Sounds like what a spy would say," said Nia.

"Hey, hey, this coming from the lady who assembled the second group and, guess what, it failed!" Alex retorted.

"Are you accusing me of something?" she replied, an offended tone to her voice.

"If the mission fails, why not?"

"Well, your mission failed too," Luke pointed out.

" _Not_ helping," Alex said to him.

"Mary!" Kara said, a little too loudly. "You're the leader this round!"

Kate handed her sister the token and Mary nodded. "Right, right, so what did we say? We were going to go with Kara, Lena, Kate and Nia again, right? Since there was just the one fail on it?"

"And then one more, since we need five people," Nia reminded them.

Maggie shook her head. "I don't like it. We just failed a mission with Kara and Lena on it."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. She was starting to think that maybe Lena was the spy, not Maggie. "You know, it was Lena who came up with the idea to re-use two from the original group."

Mary sipped at her wine. "Okay, but we need two fails on this mission for the spies to win the round."

"The whole game," Winn pointed out. "If we put two spies on this one, the Resistance loses."

"I think we should go back to the round two configuration and add someone," Kara insisted. "That way we'll _probably_ only have one fail and can move on to the last round."

Kate frowned. "Either you're loyal and that makes sense, or you're a spy and didn't fail the first two, but failed the third. Which implies that Nia's a spy, since she was the only difference between rounds one and two."

"I swear I'm Resistance," Kara said, firmly.

"Sounds like what a spy would say," Mary grinned, echoing Nia's accusation from earlier.

"It sounds like what any of us would say," Winn argued.

Alex shook her head. "I've played this with Kara enough times to know she won't do that second scenario, Kate. I believe her."

"And why should I believe you? Your mission just failed."

"You put it together," Maggie replied.

"Yeah," Winn nodded. "Maybe you're a spy and you knowingly put a spy in the group."

"Right, and she removed herself to alleviate suspicion," Lena added.

"Okay, so Kate's a spy? And who else do we think?" asked Kara.

"I'm not sure Kate's a spy, but I think Nia is. It's either Nia or you, Kara. Or Lena. I think," Alex said, trying to make sense of all the distinct possibilities floating through her head.

"I love it," Nia chuckled, "you're coming for me because you're trying to deflect from your own mission failure."

"You were the only difference between round one and two," Winn said thoughtfully.

"So you think I'm dumb enough to tank my own mission?"

"Huh." Winn sat back. "That's a good point. I officially have no idea who's a spy."

Kara shook her head. "I think it's Kate and maybe Nia."

"So if we put Kate and Nia on this mission, we should see two fails this time?" Mary asked. "I thought that was the safe option, right? To get us to round five?"

Alex blew out a breath. "Give me a sec here," she said. She looked around the table again. "Okay, Lena, Kara and Kate were on the first mission and it passed. I think Nia's a spy because she was the only difference between the first and the second."

"So then why did the third mission fail?" asked Kate.

Alex turned to her wife. "Mags?"

"Wait," Maggie said, "you _actually_ think it's me?"

She shrugged. "I think it's starting to look that way."

"Danvers, you're _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight," she said, pulling away from her.

"Maggie!" she protested.

Maggie paused. "Who's to say it's not you? And _you're_ framing _me_?"

"What? Don't be silly," she scoffed.

"Silly? What's silly is you accusing me, especially when we were both on the same mission that just failed." She sipped at her beer. "Forget just tonight, it's the week for you on the couch."

"Uh, ladies?" Kate interrupted. "The game?"

Alex looked back over at her. "Sorry," she said.

"So you think it's Nia and Maggie?" Kate asked Alex.

"It's Alex and Kate," Maggie argued. "Go on, put them both on the mission, Mary. It'll fail and the Resistance will lose."

Mary looked supremely uncomfortable. "This is so not what I was thinking tonight was gonna be like. ' _Come to Kara's Game Night_ ,' you said, ' _it'll be fun,_ ' you said!" She elbowed Kate in the arm.

"We, uh, sometimes get a little bit competitive with Game Night," Kara said, apologetically.

Lena laughed out loud. "A little? Kara, come now. Be honest with the new people." She turned to Mary. "The Danvers sisters don't understand the idea of playing a game _for fun_. They play to _win_."

"Well isn't that the whole _point_ of a game?!" Kara asked, incredulously. "Why play if not to win?"

"Right?" echoed Alex.

"Oh boy," Winn said. "I'm gonna get another beer. Anyone else?"

Luke raised his hand, as did Alex and Kate.

"And bring the wine out would you, please?" called Mary.

Alex downed the last of her beer. "Okay, so it's Maggie and it's Nia so pick anyone else, Mary, and we should be good."

Mary shook her head. "I don't like that. I like the first plan."

"So Lena, Kara, me and Nia?" asked Kate.

"I still think Nia's a spy," Alex said.

Nia stuck her tongue out at her and Alex laughed.

"What about me and Mary and Luke?" asked Winn, coming back with a few beers before going to grab the open bottle of red.

"That's risky," Alex said. "None of you have been on a mission."

"So?" asked Luke.

"So if you go, who's to say two of you aren't spies? And who else would you take?"

Luke dropped his head, letting his chin hit his chest.

"This got complicated, fast," Mary complained.

"Right?" asked Nia.

"All right, let's just repeat the group from round two and add someone," Lena said, refilling her wine glass. "That'll be the easiest thing."

"Unless we lose," pointed out Winn.

Mary shook her head. "Okay, okay. So that's Lena, Kara, Nia and Kate. And someone else." She shrugged. "Me?"

"That your final choice?" Kara asked.

"It's a mistake," Maggie said. "If the spy isn't me, and it's not, then it's Alex or Lena or Kara. That's a 66% chance that one of them is a spy and you're taking them on this mission that'll require two fails. You're already bringing Nia who is _probably_ a spy. Plus, there's another spy who's not accounted for. It could be Mary. She could put herself and Nia and Lena on the mission and we get three fails. Boom, Resistance loses."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they considered Maggie's point.

"Yes, it's my final choice," said Mary, after a pause.

"All right, let's get those votes going," Kara said.

Alex thought about it and put her approve token on the table, face down. She didn't think Mary was a spy and Maggie's insistence was a bit suspicious. She was almost certainly a spy.

"And reveal!" Kara instructed.

Maggie, Lena, Luke and Winn had all voted to reject it, but it passed as everyone else had approved it.

"I'm not sure about Kate," Maggie warned.

"Same," said Luke.

"And I'm thinking Lena's a spy," said Kate.

"Then why would she vote against this group?" Alex asked.

"I voted against it because I think that Nia and Kate are spies," Lena explained.

"I'm not a spy!" both Nia and Kate exclaimed in unison, causing everyone around the table to laugh.

"Winn, what about you?" asked Maggie.

"I have my doubts about Lena and Nia." He shrugged. "And Mary, too, just because she hasn't been on a mission yet."

"Well, it passed," said Kara, "so here we go." She dealt out the mission success and fail cards to each member of the mission and was soon collecting the discards and mixing them up.

"So, either we lose the game immediately or it proves there's only one spy in that group of five. Which means that there are two spies among the four of us who didn't go on the mission," Alex said.

"Says the spy," said Nia.

"Your card will be the only fail in there unless Mary's a spy, too," Alex said, with a bit more confidence than she had.

"All right, here we go," announced Kara. She flipped the first card over to reveal a red fail card. In quick succession, she flipped the other cards face up. They were all successes.

Alex let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"That tells us a lot," Lena said, leaning forward with interest. "Mary's not a spy because one of us four is the spy who failed it in round two. If she were a spy, she'd have failed it to win the game."

"Agreed," said Alex. "She would absolutely vote for a fail."

Winn nodded. "Okay, so that means what, Nia's the spy?"

"Hey!" she complained.

"Sorry, but it looks like that's the case." He shrugged an apology.

"Lena and Kara and Kate have been on those missions, too!"

"Yeah, but mission one passed," Mary pointed out. "So yes, it makes sense that I'm Resistance and Nia's a spy."

Kara was sitting there, deep in thought. "This last round only needs one fail and the only person we know isn't a spy is Mary."

Maggie nodded. "This is going to be tough."

"Oh, man, I do not envy the group leader," said Winn, with a laugh.

Mary laughed and handed him the token. "You're up, _Computer Lad_."

He sighed heavily. "All right, who told her my old Legion name?"

The room was silent.

"Toyman, okay? It's Toyman." He snatched the token away and shot Alex a dirty look as she giggled.

Alex blew out a breath as she looked around the table again. Nia was absolutely a spy, wasn't she? She'd voted to accept the group, though, knowing that her team wouldn't win on that round. Meanwhile, Maggie, Lena, Luke and Winn had voted against it. If Nia was a spy, at least two of the other four were spies. What if Winn was a spy? She stared at him, pensively, while Lena and Maggie spoke to one another quietly. She heard her own name mentioned and rolled her eyes. It only made sense that either Maggie or Lena or Kara had to be a spy. But Lena or Kara would have voted to fail, if Nia was also one. That left Maggie. So if Nia and Maggie were spies, who else was? The last round would only need one fail vote, so she couldn't just suggest five random people who weren't Nia and Maggie. They had to figure this out.

So who wasn't a spy? Assuming Nia was a spy and so was Maggie, then Mary wasn't. That would also put Lena, Kara and Kate in the clear. Alex frowned and counted again. And herself. That was it, that was five. They didn't even need to decide who between Winn and Luke was a spy. That was banking on the idea that Nia was a spy. Of course, if Winn wasn't in favour of the group's composition, it was likely _he_ was the third spy. Or she was wrong about Nia.

"Winn, put Mary, me, Kate, Lena and Kara in," she said, interrupting whatever he was saying to Luke.

"What? Why?"

"Mary's not a spy," she said, "which means Nia probably is."

"I resent that," she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, waving her hand dismissively, "no one believes you, spy." She grinned. "And that would mean that Maggie's a spy, too."

"Danvers!"

"I'm telling you, Winn, she is. Because Kara, Lena or Kate would have voted with Nia to fail the mission. Since they didn't, mission three's spy is either me or Maggie and I _promise_ you, Winn, I am not the spy. It's Maggie."

He looked unconvinced.

Maggie leapt on the moment of silence. "Danvers, I'm not the spy."

"That's what you would say as the spy, though," she pointed out.

"Alex, if I'm the spy, I will never make you eat vegan ice cream ever again, for as long as we live. I swear."

That gave her pause. She turned to fully face her wife. "What?"

"I swear."

Alex frowned.

"Oh God," Lena said and filled up her wine glass again. "We're going to be here for a while," she chuckled.

"This is serious," murmured Kara. "Maybe Maggie's innocent."

"That would mean you or I are a spy," Lena replied.

"You _love_ making me eat vegan ice cream," Alex said.

"I know."

She searched Maggie's brown eyes. "So who's the spy?"

"It's Lena."

"I beg your pardon?" Lena said. "That's blatantly ridiculous. Either Kara or Kate or I could have won the game for the spies if we'd voted to fail the last round. But we're not spies because the mission passed."

"I'm telling you, Alex. If I am the spy, I will never make you eat vegan ice cream ever again."

Alex blew out a breath and looked over at Lena. "You _do_ realize what she's giving up here, right? You understand why I might consider what she's saying?"

"Alex, it's ridiculous," Lena implored.

"It's a move that only Lena could get away with making," Maggie insisted. "Think about how many moves ahead on the chessboard she thinks."

"While I appreciate the compliment, Maggie, I am certainly not stupid enough to risk losing the game when I could put it away."

Kara nodded. "Same."

"Ditto," said Kate. "It's got to be Maggie."

"Danvers, you have five seconds to start campaigning for me or my offer is off the table. And you get the couch for a week and all we're buying is vegan ice cream for the rest of forever."

"Maggie, this is stupid."

"Five."

"Maggie!"

"Four."

She took a deep breath. Logically, it was Maggie. It was Occam's Razor. The simplest solution would almost certainly be the right one. While it was possible that Lena was playing the deep game, it was unlikely.

"Three."

The offer to never again have vegan ice cream was incredibly tempting.

"Two."

She warred with herself, wanting to win the game and also side with her wife.

"One." Maggie held out her hand. "Shake on it and we have a deal."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alex."

"I can't, I can't do it," she wailed, "I think you're the spy."

"You are in so much trouble tonight, Danvers." Maggie pulled her hand away.

"Winn, just form the team. Me, Mary, Kate, Lena and Kara," she said, turning to him.

He shrugged. "Okay, I select those five people."

The voting round resulted in Maggie, Nia and Luke voting against and everyone else voting for.

"Hah!" Alex cheered. "Look at that! Nia and Luke and Maggie all voted against the mission!" She looked at her wife. "Is that because you're a spy, babe?"

Maggie didn't dignify that with a response.

"Well, it passed, so we're going with these five," Kara said, handing out the mission cards to everyone on the mission. "I hope you're right, Alex."

"I think she is," Kate said.

"Yeah, well, I think she's still sleeping on the couch," muttered Maggie.

Finally, Kara was shuffling the cards that would show the results of the mission. "All right, drumroll please!"

Alex drummed lightly on the table.

Kara flipped them over and each of the five cards was a success.

"YES!" Alex shouted, as she leapt up, arms raised. "Victory!"

"Yeah!" Kara said, standing and giving her sister a double high-five.

"Wow," Kate said, "you weren't kidding when you said they took it seriously, Lena."

"So wait, who was the third spy?" asked Winn.

"Me," said Luke, flipping over his card.

"And so Maggie and Nia were the others," concluded Alex. She turned to Maggie. "What would you have done if I'd taken you up on your offer?"

"I knew you wouldn't," she said, mildly. "You like to win too much."

Alex laughed and lightly kissed Maggie in delight. "You know me well."

"I'm sorry," Nia said to the other spies, "I should have picked four new people — me, Kate, Mary and Winn. Then they wouldn't have been able to figure me out so easily."

"Another game?" Kara asked.

***

The night ended after another two games of The Resistance. The second game had Alex as a spy, while the third had her back on the side of the Resistance. It had been a lot of fun and the Bat Team thanked them for their hospitality before Kara flew them back to Gotham.

Alex and Maggie arrived home and got ready for bed, as it was getting late.

"That was quite a bluff," Alex commented, as she got under the covers.

"What was?" Maggie asked as she turned out the lamp on her nightstand.

"The vegan ice cream."

"Oh," Maggie grinned, getting into bed, "yeah, it was a calculated risk."

"What would you have done if I'd taken you up on it?"

"I told you, I knew you wouldn't."

"Yeah," Alex said, turning out her bedside lamp, "but what if I had?"

Maggie smiled against her shoulder. "I would have convinced you, later on. Because you love me, you'll eat vegan ice cream for me."

She laughed out loud. "You think that would have worked?"

Maggie curled up with her and let her hands wander. "Oh, I think I could have gotten you to agree to just about anything… if the timing was right."

Alex gasped as Maggie teased her. "Oh," she said, breathlessly. "Yeah, probably," she admitted, understanding what Maggie was implying.

Maggie kissed her lightly and pulled her hands back up, wrapping her arm around Alex's waist. "I love you, you know."

"Love you too," she murmured. "Even if you lied to my face."

"You won the game," she pointed out.

"That's what makes it okay."

Maggie chuckled. "G'night, Danvers."

"Goodnight, Maggie."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, for those of you lucky enough not to know what the Pac-Man card from Cards Against Humanity is, trust me, you don't want to google it. But if you absolutely cannot resist and you _need_ to know, well... don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> [Pac-Man CAH card](https://me.me/i/whats-that-sound-pac-man-uncontrollably-guzzling-cum-cards-against-humanity-bcbdd86a123a4c0e88757c1c20c16419)


End file.
